Run Daddy Run
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: You miss your mom. Your Dad and Dean are bent on revenge. You can't get Sam or yourself out. Oh Dad if only you could have run.


Run Daddy Run

Supernatural Imagine

Authors note:First Supernatural imagine I've written...hope you liked it! I can't believe I've been writing for 5 months now! I hope you enjoyed! I'm quite proud of this so I hope you like it.

Information: Y/N- Your name

D/J- Dream Job

Daddy can you hear the devil drawing near  
Like a bullet from a gun, run daddy run.

You heard the crying, you heard the footsteps, you heard your dad screaming "Mary!" You heard it all. Your brother would come in with Sam in his arms, he would run to your bed and grab your wrist as gently as he could as he tells you "Y/N we have to get out! There's a fire!" You would allow him to pull you down the stairs and out that door. The door that was the entrance to so many memories for you. You would watch your Dad run out the door only to pick Sam up and pull you and Dean further away from your home. You would watch your mom burn. You would always be acquainted with these memories, they would re-live themselves every night in your sickening dreams. And you would move on and remember forever because that's who you were. You are a Winchester.

All the songs you used to sing to me  
Would rock birds to sleep  
I need you now so please somehow  
Put rockets on your feet

To this day you could still remember your mother's lullaby she used to sing to you. You could remember her voice, her hair, her smile. You would never tell Dean or Dad. They would only yell and turn on you, Sam didn't have any clue what had happened to your mother. You didn't know who had been more damaged more by that fire. Mom or Dad.

Oh oh oh oh

Daddy can you hear the devil drawing near  
Like a bullet from a gun, run daddy run.

Saw that dark cloud coming from a million miles away.  
Oh how I've dreaded this God forsaken day.

You dreaded the day your dad found that demon. The one of who killed your mom. You weren't like the others. Sam, Dean, Dad. They all wanted revenge, you knew better than them. Mom wouldn't have wanted any of this for your family. You knew she would have wanted you to move on. You knew it was too late for your Dad, Dean was heading down the same path. You knew Sam could make it. Which is exactly why you helped him apply for Stanford. You didn't care that Dean and your dad hated you for it. You would NOT allow them to change Sam too. Sam could be ok.

Daddy can you hear the devil drawing near  
Like a bullet from a gun, run daddy run.

Mama's been crying in the kitchen  
Sister's been afraid of the dark.  
I've been gathering the pieces of all these shattered hearts.  
And I don't care where you go to  
And I don't care where you land  
But just get out of there daddy as fast as you can

You felt the tears stream down your face when Dad's three day mark passed. You didn't let Dean see them. You couldn't make things worse for Dean. You couldn't leave him either. You tried to tell him that you two could get out of this. You had been taking online classes and were in line to be a (D/J). You knew what was going to happen before the words came out of your mouth. The pain spurting up your back as Dean slammed you into the wall. "How could you do that to us! First you get rid of Sam then you take yourself out and now you want me to ditch Dad too! WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU!" You took a deep breathe determined to make him see reason "Dean do you not see what he's doing to you! He's making you like him! And if you GET like him you'll never be able to turn away!" He couldn't look at you without the disgust showing in his eyes. Who he was disgusted with, you weren't exactly sure. Dad couldn't get out, and you knew it.

So this is where the path led you. You standing over your brother and father's graves. You couldn't save him. No one could. You had so many more memories to add to your horrific dreams now. You were sure Dean and Dad would make a nice appearance tonight. Most likely screaming at you for not being able to stop them. You had known from the beginning on that first hunt. There was no changing Dad, but it goes even farther back than that. You knew the moment you ran through that door…life would never be the same. You looked up to Sam who was crying as well. His arm draped around you trying to keep his only family member left close. Maybe this was just how the fates worked. You are a Winchester. No Winchester gets a normal safe life. And you just had to except that because guess what! You are a Winchester.

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Daddy can you hear the devil drawing near  
Like a bullet from a gun, run daddy run.

Run Daddy run, run daddy run.  
Run Daddy run, run daddy run.

Authors note:I can't remember if I did a 4 month but I'll go back and check and see if I need to write one for it. If anyone has any suggestions on what show the imagine should be from I am perfectly happy taking requests. I'm also going to be starting up a trigger series from any show anyone wants it to be from. If anyone is struggling with anything and would like comfort from any character I would be glad to come up with something. Also please pray for me or wish me luck or whatever you do to help other people! I am going on a trip for six days I'm kind of dreading and I'm starting to really stress about it. Thanks in advance for anyone who does. Bye!


End file.
